The Mysterious Play
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Forget the CCS plot;it's going Fushigi Yuugi.
1. The Girl From the Legend

Act 1:The Girl from the Legend  
  
Sakura Kinomoto is your average 11-year-old student:loves sports,hates Math and likes someone much older than her-the best friend of her elder brother.Her life seeoms so ordinarily ordinary until one fateful day..  
  
"Big Brother,wait up!"Sakura skated beside him."Why didn't you tell me you woke up extra early today?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her."I don't want to be late today."  
  
"Oh really?Why?"  
  
"We have a big soccer game today."he replied.  
  
"Will Yukito play?"she asked eagerly.  
  
He smirked."Maybe yes,maybe no."  
  
"Big Brother!!"  
  
"Of course!He's the next best player in the team after me."  
  
She scowled.She hated to admit it,but her brother was right.He's a popular campus figure because of his awesome skill in soccer.  
  
"Good morning Touya.Good morning Sakura."a voice greeted.  
  
"Y-Yukito!"Suddenly Sakura was seeing angels everywhere.  
  
Yukito Tsukishiro kneeled in front of the girl."Ogenki desu ka?"  
  
"I'm fine."she stammered,her cheeks glowing.  
  
He smiled,almost taking her breath away."I can see that."  
  
Touya began pedalling away."Hurry up,Yukito or we'll be late for the game."  
  
"Hai!"He turned to Sakura."Let's go?"  
  
She nodded."Hai!"  
  
  
  
"Kinomoto!!"  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Takashi Yamazaki running towards her."What is it?"  
  
He tossed her a thick red book."Can you return this to the librarian for me?Chiharu's after me and I got to hide!"  
  
"Why don't you just return it tomorrow?"she asked.  
  
"I can't!The book is due today!"he replied."Bye Kinomoto,and may the good Kami-sama bless you!"  
  
She looked at the book curiously.Inscripted on the cover are the words "The Clow".She sighed."I better go to the library before it closes."Tucking the book under her arm,she hurried away.  
  
  
  
"The library's empty."She looked around,but found only one dark-haired lady reading a fashion magazine.She looked at the librarian's desk but no one is sitting behind it.  
  
"Maybe I should just read the book while I wait."Just as she opened the book,she was enveloped by darkness.  
  
"H-Hey,what's going on?"She frantically searched for the familiar desks,chairs and shelves of the library but failed to see them.  
  
The next thing she saw was a wide circle with a sun and a moon on it full of signs,then suddenly,she fell down.  
  
"Haah?!"She looked around and found herself amidts a green field with a dusty road dividing it.She sat up.  
  
"There it is!Catch that demon!!"voices shouted.  
  
Sakura turned around and saw a white creature heading towards her.It jumped on her arms,cowering.  
  
The mob stopped."Will you look at that!The demon is tame to her."  
  
"Then she must be its mistress!"one yelled.  
  
"Kill her!!"  
  
Sakura screamed."M-Matte!!!"  
  
"Time Card!!"  
  
Suddenly she felt a strange sensation around her.When she looked up,she saw everyone stop.The silence was defeaning."H-Hello?"she called out.  
  
"You're moving?!"exclaimed a voice behind her.  
  
She turned around and saw a boy slightly taller than her.He has brown hair and amber eyes,and was dressed in chinese clothes.He was holding a sword and a red card."O-Of course."she stammered.  
  
"That can't be!"He suddenly drew out a sword and pointed it at her.  
  
"Iie!"She shielded herself with her arms but she saw the creature she was holding bark at the boy furiously as if defending her.  
  
"What the-"He paused to think."If you are not affected by my Clow card and the Dash card is tame to you,that must mean-"  
  
But then the Time card's power ceased.Everyone began to move again and was advancing towards them.  
  
The mysterious boy stepped in front of her and protected her with his sword.In seconds,every one of the attacking people were unconcious.  
  
Sakura applauded."That was great!"  
  
He glared at her."If I were you I will not be too happy.You may not be as fortunate next time."  
  
She smiled."Then I will stay with you so I won't get into trouble!"  
  
"And you'll drag me into your trouble instead."He sighed."Alright,do what you want,but I'm not making concessions for you just because you are a girl."  
  
She clapped in joy."Understood!By the way,I'm Sakura Kinomoto."She held out her hand.  
  
He hesitated before accepting her hand."I'm Li Syaoran."  
  
She beamed."Pleased to meet you!"  
  
He blushed before turning around quickly."Right,right.Let's go!"  
  
  
End of Act 1  
  
Author's Note  
  
This fic is a special request from my cousin so even though I'm not good at making these adventure fics,I will try.Please no flames,ok?And if someone else has thought of this fic already,I'm sorry but let me clarify that I have no knowledge of it.  
  
Arigato! 


	2. Clow no Miko

The Magical Book of the Clow was opened,pulling SaKura Kinomoto into it.There she met a handsome and arrogant boy who saved her from a mob who mistook her for a witch.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto."She held out her hand.  
  
He hesitated before accepting it."And I'm Li Syaoran."  
  
Act II Clow no Miko  
  
"Wow!!"Sakura hurried to where a large crowd was forming.  
  
"Get back here!You might get lost!"Li followed her.  
  
She pointed to a carriage crossing the street."That's so pretty!"  
  
"That's the royal vehicle of his imperial highness."explained Li,looking at the carriage too.  
  
"Imperial..highness.."She looked up at the crystals hanging outside its windows."I want one of those."She told the boy,pointing at the jewels.  
  
He smiled sarcastically."Why don't you ask him?Maybe he'd give you one since he's got tons of those stuff already."  
  
Her emerald eyes widened in delight."H-Hontou??!"  
  
He sweatdropped.This girl is too gullible."Um.."  
  
She beamed and ran after the carriage."Hey there!"She turned to the window where she could see a silhoutte of a human head."Hey Your Highness!Can you give me one of those pretty crystals hanging by your windows please?My friend told me you have bulks of those things back in your palace,so I'm asking you to spare me one-"She didn't notice a rock in her path.She tripped and crashed on one of the soldiers carrying the carriage.He dropped what he was holding,sending the whole carriage falling to the ground.  
  
Li panicked."What is she doing?"  
  
All the soldiers turned to Sakura furiously."You just blasphemed our great emperor!"  
  
She gulped."Can't we talk it over a pizza or something?"She stepped back when she saw the head soldier stand up,looking at her menacingly."M-My treat."she squeaked.  
  
Suddenly blinding white smoke filled the whole place.Sakura suddenly felt like she was being lifted up the air.  
  
"You idiot!Do you know that your life is not enough payment when you disrespect our emperor?"Li barked.  
  
Sakura found herself in his arms."L-Li!"She embraced him tightly."I'm so glad you're here!I thought they were going to kill me!"  
  
His amber eyes softened."Kill you?Not when I'm here."  
  
Her heart pounded.Suddenly she saw the blue circle again illuminating amidst the sudden darkness.She saw a winged tiger-like creature in front of her.The scene then changed.She saw the familiar town library again and her elder brother,Touya enter it.He seemed to be searching for someone.  
  
"He's looking for me!"She realized."Big Brother,over here!Big Brother, notice me!"She shouted as he sat down where the Book of the Clow was laying open beside her bag.He didn't seem to hear her voice or let alone,notice her!  
  
"Big Brother!!!"  
  
  
  
"I wonder where that little monster is."He looked at his sister's bag and at the open book."She must have had a sudden sweet tooth attack or something and ran to the nearest sweets store to buy her chocolates."A little curious about the strangely thick red book his sister was reading,he decided to read it too.  
  
"The girl and Li Syaoran,her defender were imprisoned."he read.He suddenly looked around the library.Somehow he could sense his sister's presence around him.   
  
  
  
"Big Brother!!"Sakura opened her eyes and found Li and the soldiers staring at her in shock.  
  
"She's a witch!Capture her!!"ordered the head soldier.  
  
  
  
Li clenched his fists when he saw the girl crying in front of him.He just asked her if she's a real witch because of how she disappeared and returned in his arms awhile ago,but she merely looked at him with frightened eyes."Don't cry.I-I'll think of a way to get us out of here."he promised.  
  
She nodded."Thank you,Li."  
  
"Hey stop that yakking!"growled the soldier guarding them.  
  
"Geez you're so touchy!Here,have some."She offered him some pieces of bubble gum.  
  
"Huh,what's that?"Li and the soldier asked at the same time as they peered at the strange-looking whachamacallit.  
  
SHe sweatdropped."A gum!You chew it and blow a bubble in it,like so."She blew a perfect bubble and popped it inside her mouth."See?"  
  
"N-Naruhodo."Li and the soldier each took one and imitated Sakura.Unfortunately,the bubble popped on their faces.  
  
"AARGH!We were blinded!!Aah!!!"The males both yelled.  
  
Sakura sighed and reached for the key of their jail.She unlocked themselves and helped Li to get rid of the gum on his face.  
  
Li was trembling."Y-You are a witch!"  
  
"Whatever."She pushed the guard into the jail and locked him in.  
  
  
  
"What the-"Sakura looked at the great statue made of gold in front of her.  
  
"That's the god of the four kingdoms,Clow Reed.He makes sure that peace is maintained.Under his rule are the 52 Clow cards he created that each represent an object or matter in our world.These cards are scattered among the kingdoms,and the Clow no miko is summoned to gather all of them to renew their powers and in turn,the miko shall be rewarded with one wish.It has been like this for 100 years."explained Li.  
  
"oh.."  
  
"The northern kingdom is ruled by the Firey,with 12 cards under its rule.On the other hand,the southern kingdom is ruled by the Water card,also accompanied by 12 other cards.Windy and Earth rule the eastern and western kingdoms respectively."explained the boy.He turned back to her."So now,do you-"He gasped.Sakura's gone!  
  
"There he is!Seize him!"shouted the guards,pointing to him.  
  
Syaoran quickly ducked out of the worship room and ran away from them as fast as he could.  
  
  
  
"Yukito,what are you doing here?"asked Sakura.She stared at the seated man by the gardens in wonder."Your hair!It's so long!"She frowned thoughtfully."Demo,your eyes.."  
  
The man looked puzzled."Who are you?"  
  
She giggled nervously."D-Don't you remember who I am?I'm Sakura!"  
  
He looked at her."Sakura,you say?"  
  
She smiled."Yes,I'm Sakura,your best friend's younger sister.How did you get in here?"  
  
"I-I live here."He looked at the cute little girl in fascination."How about you?"  
  
"You're kidding!Am I in Tomoeda?"she looked around,searching for any cameras or crew to check if by some bizarre circumstances she managed to stumble into a movie shooting or something.  
  
"Tomoeda?There are only four kingdoms here."he replied.  
  
"N-Nani?F-Four kingdoms?"No,this has got to be real!She's trapped inside the book!  
  
"Sa-ku-ra!!"  
  
She turned and saw Li all tied up and gagged,surrounded by nasty-looking soldiers."Li!"  
  
The boy was thrown down the ground.Sakura rushed to him and untied him.She ungagged him."Li?"  
  
"Get the girl!She's a witch!"ordered the leader of the troop.  
  
Li quickly stood in front of the girl."Don't you dare!Lay so much a finger on her and I swear.."He looked at them with blazing amber eyes."..I'll kill you."  
  
"Stop!No one will be hurt!"a voice commanded.  
  
The faces of everyone but Sakura's ashened.They immediately bowed before the same guy Sakura talked to awhile ago."Your Highness."  
  
"Your Highness?You mean he's an emperor?"She sighed."He's not Yukito?"  
  
"Bow down before him,you idiot!"snapped Li.But instead of obeying him,Sakura walked in front of the tall white-haired man.She gingerly touched his hand and looked up at his eyes that betrayed no emotion whatsoever."I knew it.Your eyes are so cold and lonely.Yukito's eyes aren't like that."  
  
The man paused.This was the first time someone dared to touch him.He never knew human warmth is so..nice.  
  
Li dragged Sakura away."Don't ever do that again!That is disrespectful!"  
  
"Hai,Hai!Gomen nasai!"she cried.  
  
  
  
"Hoe?A miko?"Sakura exclaimed,pointing to herself.  
  
The emperor,who introduced himself as Yue,nodded."You are the legendary girl prophesied to capture all the Clow cards to renew their powers and bring peace throughout the kingdoms.You see,the cards' powers are slowly fading,making them vulnerable to our world's evils.They magically take in those evils and as a result,become evil themselves.They can wreak considerable havoc in our world if they're not captured and their powers are not renewed."  
  
"So it's true.You are not from here.Figures."muttered Li from behind.  
  
"So Sakura,do you accept the role of the divine Clow priestess?"Yue asked.  
  
"If I capture them all,will I really get a wish?"she asked.  
  
The emperor nodded.  
  
Her eyes twinkled merrily."Then I can finally make Yukito fall in love with me,and I can wish that I will be the elder sibling in my family..and I can eat whatever I want!"She looked at Yue with determined green eyes."Yes!Yes!YES!I accept the role as a Clow no Miko!I have waited for a lifetime just to play the starring role!"  
  
Yue smiled."Very well,you are now our Clow priestess."He pulled her outside where she saw hundreds of people bowing in front of her.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	3. The Seven Stars of Clow

"You are now our Clow no Miko."announced Emperor Yue.  
  
An astonished Sakura watched as hundreds o men bowed before her reverently.  
  
ACT III The Seven Stars of Clow  
  
  
"Sakura!"Yukito waved cheerfully at her.  
  
"Y-Yukito!"She struggled to run after him as he faded into darkness."Yukito!!"she pounced on him in an attempt to stop his vanishing act.  
  
"S-Sakura!!"  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and found Li Syaoran's face gaping at her,face as red as a tomato."L-Li!"She discovered that her arms were flung around his waist and her head was resting on his chest."I'm sorry."She quickly pulled away."What are you dong here in m room anyway?"  
  
His face was returning to its normal color again."T-The emperor wants to see you."  
  
"See me?I wonder why."she murmured.  
  
"Clow no Miko,who is this 'Yukito' you were shouting at awhile ago?"Li asked.  
  
She blushed."Y-Yukito..is a friend.Of my brother I mean."  
  
"Oh."Li said.  
  
  
  
"What's this?"asked sakura,looking at a smaLL key hanging on a string that the emperor gave her.  
  
"That is the Clow key.You will use that in capturing the clow cards."Yue explained.  
  
The girl peered at it."No offense,but how can I defeat the card with something this small?"  
  
Yue looked at her in surprise before he roared out in laughter.The court people can only watch their emperor in bewilderment.That was the first time they ever saw their master laugh like that.  
  
"You have to summon Clow's powers first."He told her the incantations."Your key then transforms into a weapon that can use the powers of any of the Clow cards in your possession in any way you want."the emperor explained.  
  
"I see."  
  
"And according to the legend,the Clow no Miko is protected by her shichiseishis.These are people with the ability to use the Clow cards-just like Li and me-but cannot control them the way you do.There are five more defenders you must find to aid you in your quest."narrated Yue.  
  
"Well i can't just stand here and wait for the remaining defenders tu come out!I must act NOW!"said Sakura,raising her fist.  
  
"And just what exactly are you planning to do,Clow no Miko?"Li asked testily.  
  
Sakura winked."Just wait and see!"  
  
  
  
The three of them watched as the best warriors of the kingdom showed off their fighting skills.Unfortunately,none of them impressed either Li or Yue.  
  
"Very well,what are the other clues that the person is my defender?"asked the girl.  
  
Yue frowned thoughtfully."Well,it is said that the miko senses a certain aura in a real seishi."  
  
"Oh."Sakura was about to ask another question when she felt something very peculiar around her.Her eyes roved before they focused on the warrirors.Her eyes widened."Stop moving!!"  
  
But she was too late.The men's eyes turned glassy and lifeless.They then turned to Sakura.  
  
"Li,take the emperor to a safe place."ordered Sakura.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
Sakura didn't reply anymore.She ran to the opposit direction where a domed structure was standing.She peeked behind her shoulders and saw the warriors trailing after her."Just as I thought.It's a Clow card,and it wants to kill me!"she said.  
  
She brought out the clow key.  
  
Key of Clow,show me your true form  
  
Key of Power,obey my command  
  
I am the girl who will keep the covenant  
  
Sakura is my name,give me your power!  
  
At once,the key transformed into a baton-like staff.  
  
She touched her pocket.So far,she has three cards-the Time card and Dash card,the cards Li caught,-and the Sword card,the card the emperor gave her.She silently debated which one to use.  
  
The possessed men charged to wards her in great speed.  
  
She threw one card into the air."Sword card!"She waited for them inside the structure.She then timed her moves and sliced the buliding with her sword just as the men entered it.The debris fell on the men,stopping their senseless rampage.She then pointed her staff at the floating creatures that emerged from their bodies."I am the cardcaptor,and I command you to return to the guise that you were meant to be!"  
  
Immediately,the card transformed back into a card:the Fight card.  
  
Everyone in the court who witnessed what happened can only stare at their miko in shock.A girl defeated the mighty powers of a Clow card!  
  
Suddenly Sakura collapsed on the ground,holding her right leg.She got injured by a large piece of concrete when se jumped out of harm's way awhile ago.  
  
"Lady Sakura!!"Syaoran hurried to her,concern written all over his face.He was about to carry her on a piggyback when she stopped him.  
  
"Please help those soldiers first."she pleaded.  
  
Yue,upon hearing this,ordered so,but minues later,a soldier reported that the rubbles burying the men were far too large."It may take us some time."he added.  
  
Sakura buried her head in her trembling hands."No!They're going to suffocate!Help them!"  
  
Troubled,Li consoled her."Don't cry.Those people had been through situations much worse than this.They'll know what to do."  
  
She nodded."I hope you're right."  
  
"Make way!Make way!"  
  
Both turned to see a beautiful raven-haired girl dressed in chinese attire.A maidservent hurried after her."Mistress,you must noyt come here unless the emperor tells you so!"  
  
"Shut up!"she snapped,walking towards the rubbles.She breezily lifted each debris and threw them away without so much a sweat.  
  
Sakura's mouth dropped open in awe.Then she stopped.She swore she saw a blue sphere with a crescent moon and sun behind he strong woman.  
  
Soon the men were all rescued.Sakura limped towards her and offered her hand."Your strength is really cool!I'm Sakura Kinomoto by the way.You really imressed me there!"  
  
The girl looked at her disdainfully before walking straight towards Li."The person who I really want to impress is you."she kissed his cheek and smiled."I'm Meiling,a member of the emperor's harem,and you are..?"  
  
"L-Li Syaoran."he sputtered.  
  
Yue walked towards Meiling."That was a considerable strengthy you displayed awhile ago.Is it possible that you are a.."  
  
"Yes!Yue,she's part of the Clow shichiseishi!I sensed it!"said Sakura excitedly.  
  
"Don't call His Highness by his first name,you twerp!"yelled the dark-haired girl.  
  
"She can call me anything she want."interrupted the smiling emperor.  
  
Both Meiling and Syaoran scowled.  
  
  
  
"The Clow no Miko has suceeded in capturing the fourth of the 13 clow cards in the southern kingdom,as well as earn the respect of the people of the kingdom.This is quite a development for the girl in one day so she went to a pool of lilies to rest."read Touya.  
  
  
  
"I wonder if I'll ever get home."said Sakura aloud.She stirred the water with her finger,causing ripples to form."Dad,Big Brother,Yukito..I miss you all so much."She tucked her knees in.  
  
"What are you doing here,Lady Sakura?"asked Li,sitting down beside her.  
  
"I'm resting."Sakura looked at him."But I should be the one asking that.Why are you here and not with Ms.Meiling."  
  
"Because.."He looked away."I'd rather be with you."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
"The defender treated her injured leg as they chatted by the pool."read Sakura's big brother.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for always being there when I need you,Li."thanked the girl.  
  
He blushed slightly."Of course.I"m your seishi,remember?"  
  
  
  
To BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
*POSTSPEAK*  
  
Starting next act,I will not stick much anymore to the Fushigi plot for I want to add a few twists to my story(and also to preserve the wholesomeness of CCS characters,with all due respect to FY fans).  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Uneven Communication

Act IV Uneven Communications  
  
"Quick!Don't let it get away!"ordered Li,using his incantation cards to freeze the Clow cards.  
  
"Cease and decease,Clow cards!I am the cardcaptor and I command you to return to the guise that you wre meant to be!"  
  
The two creatures were zapped into two cards:one went to Sakura's hand and the other went to Li's.  
  
"Yes,I caught the Rain card aND the Cloud card!"Sakura made a v sign to the emperor who was watching them.  
  
Yue waved and made a v sign too.Behind him,Meiling scowled.  
  
Sakura faced Li and shoved her palm in front of his face."Give me five,man!"  
  
Li sighed."I don't have any clow card,let alone five."  
  
She giggled and took his hand.She gave him a high five."See?That's how you do it.You give one a high five when you wish to congratulate someone for a job well done."  
  
Li nodded as if she just revealed one of life's deepest and darkest secret."I see."  
  
  
  
"Only 7 cards remain uncaught to return peace to the southern kingdom.To express his gratitude,the emperor invited the miko to talk in her favorite place."read Touya.He then noticed that he was already squinting to read.He realized that the sun had already set outside.He looked at his sister's things."Where is she?It has been an hour and a half since I began reading but she has not come back yet."  
  
"Hi Touya!"Yukito placed his things down the table."You were the last person I'd expect to see inside this dark,gloomy library.I never knew you are the bibliophile type."  
  
"I'm not."he said crossly."I'm waiting for my sister-she's the one reading this."  
  
Yuki looked at the book."I didn't know she can read complicated chinese characters."  
  
"Well,I'll ask her as soon as she returns."the dark-haired man said.  
  
  
"Sakura,I'm glad you were able to capture the cards safely this time.I hate for something unfortunate as the one yesterday happen to you."began the emperor,looking out to the undisturbed calm of the waters.  
  
"Don't worry,Yue!It won't happen again!I was just careless."said Sakura.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yue,why is Ms.Meiling so,uh,indifferent to me?"she asked.  
  
"Maybe she's jealous of you."he guessed.  
  
"Of me?"  
  
"Meiling is one of the women I have to choose from to marry someday,and I dare reckon she likes me very much."Yue explained.  
  
"But why don't you marry her?She's so pretty!"reasoned the girl.  
  
The emperor sighed."Yes,but none of them are as beautiful as me."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Besides,she may be pretty but I do not love her."he replied sadly.""I believe that marriage is a sacred bond of love,and to marry someone for any reason other than love,you will commit a sin to yourself and to your partner because you are keeping both of yourselves from being truly happy."  
  
Sakura clasped his hands."Don't worry,Yue!I'm sure you will find the one you will love in the right time."  
  
He smiled at her fondly and kissed her forehead."I hope you're right."He suddenly threw his sword at the bus."Come out from there!"  
  
Trembling and white-as-ghost Syaoran and Meiling crawled out of their hiding.  
  
"What are you two doing here?"asked Sakura,mystified.  
  
Meiling panicked."Uh,we were catching butterflies.."She looked at Li.  
  
The boy was looking at Sakura with barely concealed pain."Yeah,but we saw something else."He stomped away.  
  
  
  
The next morning,Sakura met Li in the hallway."Good morning,Li!"  
  
He ignored her and kept walking.  
  
"Didn't he hear me?"she wondered.  
  
"Li!!"Meiling automatically flung herself to him."Let's go for a stroll in town,shall we?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'm sure we'll have the best time together!"She said loudly and laughed."A-ha-ha-ha-hah!"  
  
"Where are they going?"Sakura decided to follow them.  
  
  
  
"Li,the miko is following us."hissed Meiling,her eyes poiting to a hooded figure hovering close to them.  
  
"Let her be."He wrapped one arm around her shoulders.  
  
Sakura sighed to herself."They're out on a date!Shame on me for following them!"She was about to turn around when she felt the presence of a Clow card.She looked up one of the buildings and saw a dancing woman throwing something down.  
  
"Look!It's raining flowers!"a man gasped.Everyone in town looked up in awe.  
  
Sakura brought her key out."Give me the power!!"At once,it transformed back to her staff.She entered the building where the creature was and took the flight of the stairs up three at a time.Upon reaching the top,she pointed her key to it."Stop,Clow card!"  
  
But instead of doing so,she danced the girl away,leading her to the edge of the four-storey building.  
  
Everyone was watching the scene.  
  
"Sakura!"Meiling screamed in fright.  
  
Li,acting quickly,brought out his sword and jumped up,using the walls as stepping stones.  
  
"Stop it,please!You're making me dizzy already!"pleaded the girl.  
  
The woman nodded and put her down,just as Li landed in front of Sakura,arms outstretched protectively in front of her."Did she hurt you?"he asked.  
  
"N-No."Sakura stepped forward."Listen,Clow card!I order you to return to the guise you were meant to be!"She pointed her staff at her.  
  
The woman nodded and willingly went back to her true form:the Flower card.  
  
"Let's go down."said Sakura,pocketing her newly-caught card.  
  
Li wordlessly carried her in his arms and jumped down.He landed on his feet.  
  
Their return was met by a thunderous applause.Sakura,meanwhile,whispered,"Well,that certainly is much faster than taking the stairs."  
  
"So are you really the Clow no miko?"a stout woman asked Sakura.  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"You were awesome!Can you please give me your autograph?"She got something out of her basket and shoved an eggplant in front of her face."Please PLEASE sign this 'To Michiru,with love from Clow no Miko'?"  
  
"No,me first!"  
  
"Sign mine first!  
  
"Move over!Me first!"  
  
Now the crowd was fighting.Sakura tiptoed away quietly.Suddenly a hand pulled her away from the people.  
  
"L-Li!"Sakura exclaimed when they were away from the crowd already.  
  
He sat down,exhausted."You're safe from your adoring fans,for now."  
  
Sakura sat down too,but quickly stood up."I can sense the presence of another Clow card!"She ran straight to a very old-looking tree."In here!"  
  
Li closed his eyes."You're right."Then his eyes flapped open in alarm."Watch out!"  
  
"Watch what-aaaaah!!!!"Sakura suddenly got caught by the gnarled roots of the tree.  
  
"Sakura!"Li quickly sliced the roots with his sword.He then kneeled beside her."Are you OK?"  
  
She was rubbing her throat but she nodded.  
  
Suddenly leaves sprouted out towards them."What should we do?"asked Sakura fearfully.  
  
"We'll have to weaken it first."Li brought out his incantation card."Fire,I summon you to aid me now!"  
  
The leaves burst into flames.  
  
"Capture it NOW!"  
  
She nodded."I am the cardcaptor,and I command you to return to the guise that you were meant to be!"  
  
The card flew to Li's hand:the Wood card.  
  
It started drizzling,putting the small fire out.  
  
"Thanks,Li!You're the best!"She hugged him.  
  
His face turned hot."Let go of me!The palace guards may see us."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You are the emperor's possession."he said quietly.  
  
Sakura immediately knew what he meant,and her heart was stung."T-That's unfair."she said softly.She suddenly felt weak.She turned around to walk away,but her next step slipped.She unconciously fell down the ground.  
  
Li's eyes widened when he heard something fall down the ground.He turned around and saw her on the ground."Sakura!!"  
  
  
  
"Fatigue-both physical and emotional-had worn out the miko."read Touya.  
  
  
to be continued.. 


	5. Conflicting Emotions

Act V Conflicting Emotions  
  
Syaoran gingerly touched sakura's forehead as Meiling and Yue watched.  
  
"The miko was exhausted inside and out."the doctor replied."I'm afraid her illness is beyond my ability."  
  
Li clenched his fists and grabbed the old man by the collar."You are the best healer in this kingdom!How can you not cure our miko?!!"  
  
Meiling pulled the boy back."That's enough."  
  
"He did his best,Li Syaoran."Yue put in.  
  
"I-I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."Sakura told them weakly.  
  
Li looked at her remorsefully before he ran out of the room.  
  
"Li,wait!"Meiling ran after him.  
  
Sakura looked down."I'm sorry,Yue.I know I promised to take care of myself.."  
  
Yue cupped her chin."Just be OK,Sakura,and I will forgive you."  
  
  
"Li!"Meiling screamed for the nth time.She knew the boy was unbeatable in speed so she threw a large rock at him.That stopped him.  
  
"What did you do that for?"He asked through grritted teeth,rubbing his head.  
  
"You wouldn't stop running!"she yelled back.She drew towards him,hands on hips."That was impolite of you,turning your back on a miko in front of the emperor!"She looked at him."But actually,that's not what I was going to say."She looked at him."So what happened to you and the miko after you left yesterday?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes looked guilty."We talked."  
  
"Yeah and.."  
  
Li grudgingly narrated to her what happened.  
  
"Really now,Li Syaoran.Any girl would feel what the miko felt after hearing such cruel thingsfrom you."said Meiling.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings."  
  
"Yes,that's why you must apologize to her for getting jealous of the emperor for being too close for comfort to her."  
  
His face turned red."I'm not jealous!"He ran away.  
  
"Me?Jealous?Never!"His mind screamed.  
  
  
  
"Since the miko's illness is untreatable,our only choice is to end her back to her world."announced the emperor gravely before Syaoran ,Meiling and the courtsmen."The seishis and I will seek the help of the wise oracle on how to do it."  
  
Syaoran looked down,unsure of what he felt about the news.  
  
  
  
That afternoon,Yue carried Sakura to his horse.Meiling and Li followed them.  
  
"Be careful,Your Highness."reminded the head of the palace guards."Are you sure you don't need escorts?"  
  
"Positive."said Yue."Just take care of the palace while I'm gone."  
  
"Oh look,Li!The emperor and the miko looks so good together."teased Meiling.  
  
He said nothing,but he kept throwing deadly glares at Yue and Sakura's direction.  
  
  
  
Yue pointed to a temple high up the mountains."That's where we will find the Oracle."  
  
"I-It's spooky here."Sakura said,trembling."A-Are you sure there are no g-ghosts here?"  
  
Meiling laughed."You still believe in them?"  
  
Sakura nodded."Of course!"  
  
The raven-haired girl laughed even more."You are very entertaining,miko."  
  
  
After a few hours,darkness covered the whole place.As Li made a bonfire,Sakura and Meiling chatted a few meters awy from them.  
  
"You know what?If only the emperor's not interested with you,I think I'll even consider you a delightful friend."  
  
Sakura tucked her knees."Believe it or not,Yue is just a friend to me."  
  
Meiling sighed."I believe you,only the emperor is the problem."  
  
"Thanks."smiled the brown-haired girl.She pointed at the flower on Meiling's hair."That's a beautiful flower!"  
  
She looked pleased."Really?There are lots more by the river we passed by awhile ago."  
  
"OK,I'll go get some for me,yue and Li."She ran off.  
  
  
  
"Li!Li!"Meiling rushed to the sleeping boy."Li,wake up!The miko is in trouble!"  
  
Instantly his eyes flapped open."W-What?!"He stood up."Wjere is she?"  
  
Meiling pointed to the river."OK,I'll go see her."said Li rushing to the river.  
  
The raven-haired girl winked."Goodluck,Li.Don't miss your chance!"  
  
  
  
Sakura kneeled beside the flowing water as she reached for the biggest flower.  
  
"Lady sakura!!!"Syaoran ran towards her.Unfortunately,the course was down hill so he lost control over his speed.He fell on Sakura,pushing both of themselves into the water.  
  
Sakura's head bobbed up inthe water."W-What the-Li?!What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh,saving you?"he asked."Aren't you in trouble?"  
  
"No!I was just picking flowers.."Li helped her up and she continued."I picked the best for you."She handed him the flower she took."For you."  
  
"T-Thank you,Miko."He looked down shyly."By the way,I'm sorry for acting so rottenly lately."  
  
She shrugged."Past is past;I do not dwell on them as much as possible."she said."Besides,I'm just glad we're friends again."  
  
"Thanks."Li whispered,blushing.  
  
  
  
The next morning,they continued their journey.  
  
"Sakura looks a lot happier now."commented Yue as he looked at the singing Sakura who was ahead of them.  
  
"Yes,maybe the thought of going home made her so."guessed Meiling.  
  
Li overheard it but chose not to comment.  
  
Suddenly they heard a terrified shriek."Sakura!!!!"The three of them yelled.  
  
  
  
Sakura's heart pounded as the fog grew thicker around her.Clutching her staff,she concentrated on finding the source of the Clow presence.She shut her eyes and meditated before suddenly turning to the left."I am the cardcaptor and I command you to return to the guise you were meant to be!"  
  
The card transformed back into Mist card.Everything cleared and the girl found herself facing a gigantic mirror.A hand suddenly pulled her inside.  
  
"Welcome,Clow no Miko."a voice boomed.  
  
SakUra looked around."W-Who are you?"  
  
  
  
"As the seishis searched for their miko desperately,the girl was imprisoned in a strange domain..inside a mirror.  
  
  
To be continued 


	6. Although My Life Is Over

Act VI Although My Life Is Over  
  
  
  
Sakura looked around."Show yourself,whoever you are!"  
  
A figure appeared in front of her."Hello,Miss Clow no Miko."  
  
She stepped back.The girl looks exactly like her,only the girl was wearing an evil smirk on her face."Watch me,Clow no Miko."With that,the evil Sakura leapt out of the mirror.  
  
"Stop!"Sakura followed her twin but only managed to crash at the cool solid surface of the mirror."Ouch,that hurts!"  
  
Behind her someone laughed.  
  
"W-Who's there?"she asked in a terrified voice,hoping against hope that it wasn't a ghost.  
  
An old woman appeared beside her."Greetings,Miko."  
  
Sakura let out a bloodcurdling shriek.  
  
  
  
Li Syaoran stopped.He could sense that Sakura was in danger.He looked around the blinding white fog thast settled around him,Yue and Meiling."Miko!!Where are you??!!"he called out.  
  
"Sakura!!"Yue and Meiling called out.  
  
Li looked down at the flower Sakura gave her and instantly felt more determined than ever to find his friend."Miko!!!"  
  
Suddenly a familiar silhoutte emerged from the fog.Out came Sakura,arms wide open and hurrying towards them happily.  
  
Li held out his arms too but the girl zoomed past her.It hugged Yue instead."Yue!!"  
  
Meiling was literally snorting just to stop herself from laughing out loud,but she was not much of a success."Boy,Li Syaoran,did she ever miss you!"  
  
A burning fuming Syaoran shruhhed as if saying "Who cares?"  
  
"Oh Yue,I was so scared!"Sakura told the emperor.  
  
Yue hugged her tightly."It's ok now,Sakura.You're safe with us now."  
  
Li threw the two deadly glares before he marched away grumpily.  
  
  
  
"Li,wait!"The real Sakura called out,slamming on the mirror with her fists."Li,it's not me!Li!!"  
  
"He wouldn't hear you,dear Miko.You are dimensions away from him."The old woman cackled.  
  
Sakura hit the mirror repeatedly."Li!!!"  
  
  
  
"Unfortunately,her defender couldn't hear her."Touya stopped reading and frowned when he sensed someone coming.He looked up and saw a red-haired woman coming towards their table."The library is closing for the day.Please come back tomorrow."she said politely.  
  
As Yukito told the librarian about the missing Sakura,Touya subtly slipped the red book into hisd sister's bag.  
  
"We'll tell the girl."said the woman.  
  
"Thanks."Touya turned to Yukito."Let's dine in my place.Dad's making pot roast tonight."  
  
The man nodded eagerly."OK,I'm starving!"  
  
  
  
Yue sighed."I'm starving."  
  
Meiling turned to the emperor."Dinner will be ready in a sec."She placed the bowl down as she readied her other dish.  
  
"Ms.Meiling is a good cook."Yue told Sakura.  
  
Sakura suddenly stood up and purposefully strode towards the black-haired girl.She then deliberately knocked over the bowl,spilling on the ground all of Meiling's food.  
  
Meiling's mouth hung wide open with shock."S-Sakura!!"  
  
She smiled insincerely."Sorry."  
  
ThE girl burst into tears and ran towards the woods.  
  
Sakura faced the emperor and shrugged."Oh well,I know my dish will be ten times better than hers."  
  
Yue frowned thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
Sakura's hand was bleeding profusely now from hitting the mirror repeatedly but her attention was on the trouble caused by her evil twin.  
  
Meanwhile the old woman watched her intently."What will you do now,Clow no Miko?"  
  
  
  
"Open your mouth."Sakura instructed the emperor as she spooned the food she cooked for him to his mouth.  
  
Yue lookeed at her for a moment before he slapped away the spoon.He gripped her arm tightly."Where is Sakura?What have you done to her?"  
  
"W-What are you talking about?I am Sakura."  
  
Yue pointed his sword at her."Liar.Sakura is the kindest person I've ever met.She would never hurt others' feelings."  
  
The evil Sakura smirked before she pushed Yue away roughly.She held out her arm and in her hand materialized a mirror.In there was Sakura holding her bleeding hand.  
  
"sakura!!"cried the emperor.  
  
"Your miko is now my hostage."She suddenly leapt out of the way.Seconds later,a boulder crashed at where the girl was standing awhile ago.  
  
"You were lucky."Meiling stood beside the emperor."But you won'tbe when I'm through with you.You're going to pay for what you did to our miko and the emperor."  
  
The girl laughed evily."Oh Meiling,one wrong move and I'll drop this mirror.It will shatter into million pieces with your dear miko still in it."  
  
Yue gasped."No!"  
  
Out of nowhere,Li appeared and stabbed the evil Sakura in the arm.She lost her grip on the mirror and Li caught it.  
  
The two seishis let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Lady Sakura!"Li's face paled.The Sakura in the mirror was holding the same shoulder he stabbed.  
  
"Your miko and I are the same person.I represent the irresponsible side of her deep within her personality.Whatever wound you inflict on me will be inflicted upon your miko too."explained the evil Sakura.  
  
Li was very furious but he knew he couldn't afford to hurt the girl again-not when Sakura would experiance the pain too.He looked down at the mirror on his hand helplessly.  
  
"Don't worry,Li.We'll think of something."The Sakura in the mirror assured him.  
  
He touched the mirror."L-Lady Sakura.."  
  
  
  
"What will you do now,Clow no Miko?How else will you save your friends?"The old woman asked."The only way to get rid of your twin is to kill yourself."  
  
Sakura looked at the distressed faces of her friends.She would do whatever it would take to save her friends,but..  
  
"Just be well,Sakura."Yue hugged her.  
  
"You're gonna pay for what you did to Sakura!"said Meiling.  
  
"L-Lady Sakura.."whispered Li.  
  
"Yue,Meiling and Li will not be happy if I will kill myself.Besides,I am the Clow no Miko and I still have a sacred obligation to the four kingdoms."She told the woman."I will not kill myself,but I will save my friends too!"She held out her Clow key."Give me the power!!!"  
  
"What are you doing?"the woman asked.  
  
Li looked at the mirror."M-Miko!"  
  
Sakura pointed her staff at the mirror in front of her."I am the cardcaptor and I command you to return to the guise that you were meant to be!"  
  
Immediately the evil Sakura was zapped into the mirror and into the card.Sakura caught it.it was the Mirror card.  
  
"B-But how did you know it was a Clow card?"asked the old woman,astonished.  
  
"I sensed it."she replied simply.  
  
The woman smiled."In a short period of time you have gained so much power."  
  
"And I owe it all to my friends.They helped me keep my composure and calmness so I can think of a way to save them without sacrificing any life."she replied.  
  
The old woman shut her eyes and suddenly,Yue,Li and Meiling appeared in front of them.  
  
"Guys!"Sakura cried happily.  
  
"Are you the real Sakura?"Meiling asked cautiously.  
  
Yue embraced the girl,making her blush."You're OK!"  
  
She pulled away,embarrassed."O-Of course."  
  
Li smiled to himself."Yup,she's Sakura alright."He then noticed her bleeding arm after Yue released her.He hurried towards her.  
  
She watched as Li tore his own clothes to bandage her wound."L-Li.."  
  
"I'm sorry for hurting you,miko."he apologized.  
  
"No,it's OK.You tried to save me,and for that,I thank you."  
  
The old woman smiled."Your friendship is really admirable.Your bond is really strong."She turned to Sakura."Especially you,Miko.You have passed my test."  
  
"Test?"  
  
"You are now deemed worthy to be the Clow no Miko."She curtsied."I am Taitsukun,the oracle of the four kingdoms."  
  
"I didn't know the oracle is a talking fossil."whispered Yue to Meiling.  
  
"She's not THAT old!"Sakura said,giggling.  
  
"Oh,so you don't find me pretty huh?Then let me show you my true form."Smoke screened Taitsukun and another shadow emerged.  
  
"The four watched in eager anticipation the true form of the Oracle."read Touya as he and Yukito were sitting on the subway train.  
  
  
  
To Be continued... 


	7. I Want To Go Home

Act VII I Want To Go Home  
  
"The four waited in eager anticipation to see what the oracle looks like."read Touya.  
  
  
  
"Hello everyone."A boy's voice greeted everyone.  
  
"What the-"Li held out a protective arm in front of Sakura.  
  
A blue-haired boy with glasses appeared."I am the oracle,but you can call me Eriol Hiragizawa."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped."W-Where's the fossil,er,the old woman we were talking to awhile ago?"asked Yue.  
  
"Oh you mean Taitsukun?"Eriol brought out a puppet that resembled the grumpy woman."She's my dummy."  
  
Sakura poked at the dummy curiously."Why do you use these things and don't show your true self to others?"  
  
"Because I don't want to."he said simply.He cupped her face."I'm glad the chosen miko is pretty."  
  
Sakura blushed."T-Thank you."  
  
"Hands off her!"snapped Li.  
  
Eriol's eyes darted towards him."You are Li Syaoran."  
  
"H-How did you know?"asked Li.  
  
"I am the oracle."the boy replied matter-of-factly.He turned his attention back to the miko."We must attend to your wounds."he told her gently.He snapped his finger and hundreds of chibi replicas of himself appeared.  
  
"What are those?"asked Meiling as she peered at the playful chibi Eriols.  
  
"These are individually and collectively known as Nyan-nyans.They are my little helpers."he explained.  
  
Sakura giggled."They're so cute!"  
  
"These cute Nyan-nyans will heal your wounds,divine miko."said the oracle."Nursing you back to health will help a lot to ensure your safety in your return to your world."  
  
She stared at her wounds that Li bandaged."Is it really dangerous?"  
  
"It depends on the determination of a person to return to the world."replied Eriol solemnly.  
  
"We need blood for the miko."announced one Nyan-nyan.  
  
Yue and Li both stood up then looked at each other.  
  
Eriol smiled."It's Ok.Both of you can help."  
  
With the Nyan-nyan's help,Yue and Li were able to transfuse their blood to Sakura.  
  
"Do you feel better now,miko?"asked the oracle.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Now it's time to send you home."  
  
  
  
"Everyone formed a circle around the miko as they prepared to send her back."read Yukito as Touya was cooking in the kitchen.  
  
"Louder,Yuki!I can't hear you!"yelled Sakura's brother over the sizzling beef.  
  
"The oracle ordered the miko to close her eyes and think of the person inher world that she wanted to be with."Yukito sudenly felt peculiar for no particular reason at all."M-Maybe I'm just hungry."he thought.  
  
  
  
"The person I wanted to be with.."Sakura saw Yukito cheerfully waving at her."I want to go home because I want to see him again."  
  
"Good.Think of all the places and people in your world."instructed Eriol.  
  
"Yukito.Big Brother,Dad and everyone in Tomoeda Elementary school.."She could visualize everything oh-so-vividly-and-clearly.Moments later,she felt lightheaded.She was about to open her eyes when Eriol sternly reminded her mentally not to open her eyes and to concentrate only in her world.  
  
"I want to say goodbye to my friends even if my eyes are closed."she insisted."Meiling,I hope that the next time we meet,we're finally going to be friends."  
  
"Y-Yes,Sakura."replied Meiling tearfully.  
  
"Yue,thank you for being so very kind to me."she continued.  
  
"Sakura.."was all the emperor could say.  
  
"Li.."  
  
"Saku..Miko?"  
  
"Please call me by my first name."  
  
"Yes,Sakura.Be careful."  
  
"I will,and thanks for being my seishi.More than that,thanks for being my friend."With that,she felt herself float far,far away.At the same time,a blue figure was pulled into where she camefrom.  
  
  
  
"Yukito!!"Touya opened his eyes,his vision blinded by a red and blue light awhile ago.It took him seconds before his sight returned to normal."Yukito!"He looked at the floor where a red book was laying facedown beside his sister."Sakura!!"He carried her to the sofa and tried waking her up,but she was dead unconcious.He picked up the red book instead.  
  
"The miko was able to return to her world."He looked at the sleeping Sakura."My sister is the miko!"He looked around the empty room."But Yukito..where is Yukito?"  
  
To BE continued... 


	8. I Want To See

Act VIII I want to see  
  
  
"My sister is the miko!"exclaimed Touya."But where is Yukito?"  
  
Sakura opened her eyes."Yukito?Big Brother?"  
  
"Sakura!"Touya hurried to her side."Are you ok?"  
  
"Big Brother!"Sakura embraced him joyfully."I made it back!"  
  
"Kaijuu,don't ever frighten me like that again,ok?Where have you been?"he asked,messing her hair.  
  
"I was absorbed by the book where I met Li Syaoran,Yue,Meiling and that bizarre oracle.."Sakura looked down."But you probably wouldn't believe me anyway."  
  
"Iie!"said Touya."I believe you.I read everything in the book."He pointed at the red book.  
  
Sakura nodded and snuggled closer to him."I'm so glad I made it back."  
  
Touya embraced his sister,but his mind was on other things.He was troubled by the fact that Sakura's back and Yukito's gone.Did the book take his friend to replace its missing character?  
  
  
  
The next day,sakura skated out of the house happily as Touya followed her on his bike lamely.  
  
"I wonder why dad wasn't even excited to see me last night!Didn't he even missed me?"asked the girl.  
  
"He wouldn't miss you because he thought you were in school just like always.You were gone for only 2 hours."explained the man.  
  
"2 hours!"Sakura couldn't believe it.She knew she stayed in the palace for more than 2 hours!She shrugged."Maybe the time in the book and in the world is not the same."  
  
She swerved gracefully in the next corner and plastered a bright sweet smile on her face,ready to greet Yukito who would be standing in his usual spot underneath the cherryblossoms tree.  
  
The girl stopped.The tree was there,but Yukito wasn't.Behind her,Touya's face turned grim.  
  
"That's strange.Yukito is always early to arrive in our meeting spot."whispered Sakura.  
  
Touya debated silently whether to tell his sister about his supposition.But knowing her,she would pivot and skate back to their house,re-open the accursed book and try to find Yukito.The Kinomoto male frowned.He knew how dangerous it was for his little sister to go back.He decided not to tell her."Let's go.We can't be afford to be late today."  
  
"But Yukito-"  
  
"Yukito will just have to catch up with us in school."Touya started towards the school.  
  
Sakura sensed something not right but she kept her mouth shut.After a final glance at the tree,she followed her big brother.  
  
  
  
The whole afternoon,Sakura didn't see any sign of Yukito anywhere-in the high school department,in the soccer field and in his favorite burger joint-and it concerned her greatly.She tried his house,but no one answered.She returned home,defeated.  
  
"You look tired,Sakura."her father,Fujitaka, observed.  
  
She forced a smile but said nothing.She went to her room and took the red book out.As she touched the inscription on it,a realization hit her."What if..the book took Yukito in when I left?"She instantly decided to go back into the book and search fpr him.She stood up to pack a few things.  
  
  
  
"Don't do it!"a voice told Sakura from behind.  
  
She turned around and saw her brother looking at her and the book in her hand.She shook her head."I'm sorry,Big Brother,but I feel that Yukito's inside the book.I have to go back and save him."  
  
"But..but.."sputtered her elder brother.He tried to sound reasonable to an 11-year-old kid."But what i it takes you longer than 2 hours to find Yukito?What will I tell Dad and everyone?"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped."Oh yeah,I forgot about that."she mumbled.  
  
Touya let out a sigh of relief."See?"  
  
"But this can help me!"She reached for her pocket and took out a red card with a moon and sun symbol on it."Thank goodness I was able to bring the cards!"  
  
It was Touya's turn to sweatdrop."A playing card?"Did his sister forget her brain in the book?  
  
Sakura brought out her Clow key."Come to my aid,Mirror card!"  
  
Touya watched in awe as a gigantic mirror materialized in front of his sister.A girl that looked every inch like her steeped out of the mirror."W-Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my bedroom in my world."Sakura told the card.She gestured towards her brother who was still gaping at her."This is my big brother,Touya.He will take care of you while I'm gone."  
  
"Gone?"echoed Touya and the mirror card.  
  
"That's right.As the Clow no Miko,I command you,Mirror card,to pretend to be me.And as your younger sister,I command you,Big Brother to take care of her."  
  
The card stole a glance at her mistress' brother and instantly her heart pounded."M-Miko?"  
  
"Don't worry!He might look like a beast,but he won't eat you."said Sakura reassuringly.  
  
Touya frowned."Sakura,it's dangerous!"  
  
"Danger is inevitable,Big Brother.But I promise to be careful."she said."I'll bring Yukito back here safely."With that,she hugged the book to her chest and disappeared.The book fell down the floor.  
  
Touya kneeled and picked up the book."I hope you keep your promise,Sakura."He glanced at the girl who was cowering away from him.He flashed her a small smile."Don't worry,I'll take care of you."  
  
The girl's face burned."T-Thank you,sir."  
  
"Call me Big Brother from now on if you don't want others to get suspicious."  
  
"Y-Yes.Big Brother."  
  
  
  
  
"We must find a new miko or else,the four kingdoms will get into bigger trouble!The uncaught cards are getting stronger and stronger everyday."reported one of Yue's advisers.  
  
The emperor groaned."A new miko?Where would we get one?It's not like mikos drop down in front of us everyday!"  
  
At that instant,Sakura fell down the table.She rubbed her head."Ouch!"She turned to the shocked Yue."Sorry for dropping by unexpectedly."she kidded.  
  
"Sakura!"Yue hugged her tightly,laughing."I missed you so much!"  
  
"Y-You'll miss me more if you don't stop c-choking me."  
  
He released her from his embrace and touched her face as if checking if she was real."I'm so glad you're back!"  
  
Upon seeing Yue's face,she remembered Yukito."Yukito?Do you know where he is?Did you see him?"  
  
"No,I don't know who yukito is,and we haven't seen him yet.But if you can capture all the cards successfully,you may ask Clow Reed where ge is."suggested the emperor.  
  
"Right!"Sakura,once again,silently vowed to herself that she would capture all the Clow cards.  
  
Meiling burst into the room excitedly."Sakura,you're back!"She squealed."I knew something was up when I heard a loud crash upstairs,You really are a klutz!"  
  
Sakura hugged her."I missed you too."She looked around."Li?Where is Li?"  
  
Meiling sighed."He left the palace after you left.He went back to his province to try to capture the clow cards so his wish could be granted."  
  
"WiSh?"echoed the girl.  
  
"He wanted to see you one last time."  
  
Sakura didn't know what to reply.  
  
"Miko,it's a good thing you're here.The four kingdoms are in a crisis-"began one minister but Yue shot him a look.He glanced back at Sakura."Go fetch Li syaoran and see if he had captured any clow card while he was away.Bring him back to the palace."  
  
She nodded.  
  
  
  
"Is Li's province far?"asked the girl.  
  
"No.Before the sun sets,we're there."said Meiling."You know,Sakura,Li was really depressed when you left.He kept on visiting yor favorite places-your room and the lily pond-and stay there for a long time."  
  
Sakura felt something touch her heart."Really?"  
  
"Emperor Yue talked to him once and told him that instead of moping around,he shouldtry to keep himself useful.So he decided to capture the remaining cards."narrated the raven-haired girl.  
  
  
  
An hour later,their peaceful journey was stopped by me holding torches.  
  
"Come down from there,strangers!"ordered the angry mob.  
  
Sakura cowered behind Meiling.The girl,on the other hand,pointed at the crowd angrily."This is no way to treat women!"  
  
"Come down or we'll kill your horse!"one of the men shouted.  
  
"M-Meiling,maybe we should just do what they say."said Sakura.  
  
"No way,Jose!They're gonna pay for this disrespect!"Meiling slammed her fist into her palm and jumped down from the horse."Show me your strongest fighter and I'll beat him up just to show you how strong we are."  
  
"You're going to regret that."A shadow emerged from the darkness.  
  
"Meiling!"Sakura jumped down in front of her friend,holding out her Clow key in front.She was scared out of her wits,but she wanted to protect her friend."Not another step!I am the Clow no Miko,and I can use the power of the Clow cards against you!"She cupped Meiling's ear."That sounded good,didn't it?"  
  
The shadow gasped."C-Clow no miko?"The figure stepped out of the darkness and ran towards her."You're back!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened happily."Li!!"  
  
Li hugged her tightly."Master Clow Reed,thank you for granting my wsh even if I had not captured all the cards yet."A tear streaked down his cheek and into Sakura's blouse.The girl looked at the wet spot,puzzled."Why are you crying,Li?Aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
He rubbed his tears away."O-Of course I am.I'm very,very happy,miko."He smiled-the first real smile from him with no sarcasm at all.  
  
She smiled back."You owe Ms.Meiling an apology."  
  
"Yes,buster!All of your men must apologize to me and you better sound good."snapped Meiling.  
  
Li and the men sweatdropped before they bowed down before her humbly."We're sorry."  
  
"louder!"  
  
"We're sorry!"  
  
Sakura giggled,but all of a sudden,a hand reached out from behind her and covered her mouth.It pulled her ack into the darkness.  
  
  
  
To Be continued... 


	9. Invisible Enemy

Ladies and gents,the long-delayed nint episode of The Mysterious Play,starring Sakura Kinomoto and the rest of the CCS gang in a semi-Fushigi plot.  
***************  
  
Act 9 Invisible Enemy  
  
"A hand pulled the miko into the darkness."read Touya slowly.  
  
  
  
Sakura tried to shout but her mouth was covered firmly.She bit the hand holding her and screamed,"Li,tasukete!!!"  
  
Li looked around."M-Miko,where are you?"He then saw Sakura's scarf in front of the bush.He leaped towards it."Miko!"  
  
At the same moment,a strong gust of wind blew all the torches out.Meiling sensed danger."Minna,watch out!"  
  
Arrows sliced the darkness and screams of pain rung out.  
  
  
  
  
"Miko!!"Li brought out his sword and aimed it at the figure who was holding its hand.  
  
"Geez,are you a cannibal or something,Clow no miko?This is the thanks I got for saving your life?"The stranger disappeared into the hat it was wearing.  
  
Sakura rubbed her head as she sweatdropped."What did he mean by 'saving my life'?"She confusedly picked the hat up.  
  
"Li Syaoran!"Meiling ran into the bush where Sakura and the boy were sitting."Sakura,something attatcked us awhile ago!"  
  
Li held out his fire incantation card to see what happened and gasped.Meiling covered Sakura's eyes."Don't look!"she hissed.  
  
The boy looked at the blood splattered everywhere,then around the place cautiously."I can sense a Clow card around."He turned to Meiling."Take the miko down there.You will find a small village there.Go to the third house on the left side,and tell the people there that I have sent you there to seek refuge."  
  
"Li,if there's a Clow card here,then I must stay and help you catch the card!"reasoned Sakura.  
  
He looked at the wounded men then back at Sakura."No,I can handle this."  
  
Meiling led the miko away,but Sakura called out,"Be carefu,Li!We'll wait for you!"  
  
Something touched the boy's heart.He stole a glance at the girl with the honey-brown hair.A small smile crept up his face."Yes,Sakura.For you,I will."He gripped his sword tighter.His eyes darted let and right,and he leapt out of the wa just as a bunch of arrows struck the ground he was standing at a minute ago.  
  
"Damn!"Li cursed when he saw something red drip down his arm.  
  
  
  
"Friends of Li?"The woman eyed Sakura and Meiling,her eyenbrow arched."Li is not the friendly type,especially with girls."  
  
Sakura hugged her hat tighter."Please let us in.Li told us that this is the only safe place here."  
  
Meiling was not the least intimidated by the woman's demeanor.She placed her hands on her hips."Are you aware who you are dealing with?"She patted Sakura."This girl here only happens to be Li's mistress."  
  
"Syaoran's WHAT?!!"exclaimed the woman.More women came out of the house,looking amazed.  
  
Sakura panickedly covered Meiling's mouth,giggling nervously."What she means to say is Li serves me as my seishi."  
  
The oldest woman smiled at her kindly."Then you must be the Clow no Miko."  
  
She bowed modestly."Yes,Ma'am.I'm Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Look up,lass.I want to see the face of Li's mistress."The woman told her.  
  
She obligingly looked up.  
  
"A very lovely girl."the old lady remarked truthfully.  
  
She blushed.  
  
"So that's why he was so all-out in the whole Clow business!"one younger woman commented.  
  
"So that's why he was so hell-bent in protecting his Clow no miko."Another woman remarked with amusement.  
  
"So that's why he won't leave even after we sent a message for him to go home."Another woman said.  
  
"Stop harassing the divine Clow no Miko!"Li walked into the house,gripping his shoulder.  
  
"Syaoran!!!"The women flocked around him worriedly.  
  
Upon seeing SAkura watching the scene,he embarrassedly pushed them away."I'm ok."   
  
"You're ok?You're ok?!"The women slapped his shoulder.The boy winced in pain.  
  
"Li,t-they're right.Your shoulder-"Sakura looked at him with great concern.  
  
"J-Just a minor cut."he mumbled,his heart fluttering unexplainably.  
  
The old woman cleared her throat audibly."Maybe you ought to do what your miko says.Syaoran.Don't make her worry about you."  
  
Li's face reddened.He quickly bowed."Yes,Mother."  
  
Sakura and Meiling blinked.  
  
Li sighed."Guys,I want you to meet my family.My mother,Li Yelan,and.."His voice trailed off when he glanced at his sisters.  
  
"Your personal welcoming committee."The eldest smiled at the girls."We're Li's sisters."  
  
Li grimaced before he gave a red card wrapped in Sakura's scarf quietly.  
  
Sakura's eyes twinkled."You caught the card!"She read its name."Shot card."She smiled gratefully."Thanks,Li!"  
  
"No prob."he mumbled,ignoring the teasing gazes his wretched sisters were throwing his way.  
  
  
  
"What the-that chinese brat is hitiing after my sister!"screamed Touya.  
  
The Mirror card couldn't help but giggle softly.Her Big Brother could be so cute when he's angry.  
  
Touya suddenly turned to her and she balked,blushing."I-I'm sorry,Big BRother."she whispered.  
  
He sweatdropped.He wasn't used to see his sister act so demurely."Do I scare you,yong lady?"  
  
"N-No,Big Brother."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
As Li,his family,Sakura and Meiling were eating,a bunch of nurses burst into the house."Master Li,your men are ok now."  
  
Li looked relieved."I'm going to see them now."He stood up,leaving his meal unfinished.  
  
Sakura's eyes followed him.Li's mother smiled to herself upon noticing this.  
  
"Thank goodness those men are ok."One of Li's sisters exclaimed."Those cards are getting stronger and stronger everyday!"  
  
"And more evil too!"Another woman put in.  
  
"Li takes his work too seriously."said Sakura slowly.  
  
Li's mother nodded."He is the head of the Li clan which protects this place."  
  
"At his age?"MEiling asked.  
  
"He was trained early as a fighter."informed another of Li's sisters."We had no choice.He is the only boy in the family.After Dad died,the bloodline dictated my big brother as the next head of our clan."  
  
"It's more like a default."agreed the youngest of Li's sisters.smirking.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and suddenly she remembered her own brother,Touya,and his teasings,protectiveness and vexings.She suddenly wanted to go home already.  
  
Her thoughts were disrupted by the explosion of the well in the Li backyard.  
  
Everyone trooped outside and saw the water sprouting up like geysers in every well in town.  
  
The Li matriarch frowned."This is te work of a Clow card,but not just some ordinary card.This is an elemental card."She turned to Sakura."It's not easy to fight."  
  
She nodded and brought out her Clow key."Give me the power!!!"  
  
She looked at the fountains of water in front of her.She forced herself to think.Li was not with her to advise wat she should do.  
  
She then remembered Li's advice.  
  
"Weaken the card first!"He told her when they were battling the Wood card.  
  
She didn't notice the geysers bulleting towards her.Fortunately,someone blocked the attacks.  
  
Sakura gaped at her savior."D-Dare.."  
  
The person whipped its hat off-the same hat Sakura was holding awhile ago-and her auburn hair tumbled down her waist.  
  
"I am Nakuru Akizuki,one of your shichiseishi."she introduced herself as her Clow aura vibrated.  
  
"E-Er.."  
  
"Now think,Clow no Miko.What can get rid of these water?"she said encouragingly.  
  
She thought for a while,then her eyes lighted up."I know!"  
  
Sakura brought a card out."Wood card!!!"  
  
Plants sprouted everywhere and absorbed the water.The weakened element showed its true form,allowing Sakura to finally catch it.  
  
"I am the cardcaptor,and I command you to return to the guise that you were meant to be!"  
  
Immediately,it became the Watery card.  
  
  
  
"Thank goodness you're safe!"Li said."I'm sorry if I wasn't there to help you catch the card"  
  
Sakura grinned."It's ok,Li.I learned something when I battled the card alone."She turned to Nakuru."Thanks Nakuru!"  
  
The seishi grinned back."My pleasure,miko."  
  
Li Yelan stepped forward."You did an impressive display of skills,catching the powerful card awhile ago.We are proud to have such a good miko as you."  
  
She blushed."Thanks."  
  
"Please do come visit us sometime."The eldest of Li's sisters said.  
  
"Will do!"she replied cheerfully.  
  
"Syaoran,take care of the miko."ordered Yelan.  
  
His face turned hot,but he bowed solemnly."Yes,Mother."  
  
As everyone bade farewells,Nakuru handed the miko a card.  
  
"I caught this while I was journeying to see you."she explained.  
  
"Thank you!"She looked at her new card happily."Bubble card."  
  
Meiling nudged Li playfully."Don't tell me you didn't get a card while you're away."  
  
He shyly took three cards from his pocket and handed it to Sakura.  
  
"The Freeze card,the Through card, and the Glow card."she read.She smiled."Arigatou!"  
  
"Anytime."he mumbled.  
  
"Now I got the Mirror card,Rain,Cloud,Dash,Sword,Fight,Through,Freeze,Bubble,Glow,Shot,Wood and Watery card!  
  
  
  
As they were passing by the town,SAkura suddenly overheard a snippet of lazy chat of some women in front of a store.  
  
"Oh yeah,the strangely-dressed young man with glasses?I heard of him.I think he was brought to the Northern Kingdom by the card guardians."said one woman.  
  
  
"I heard he has a huge apetite."put in one woman.  
  
Sakura suddenly strode towards them."E-Excuse me,but do you know this person's name?"  
  
The women looked startled.One of them spoke up."Er,I think his name is Yuki..ro?Yukime?"  
  
"Yu..ki..to?"she whispered.  
  
"That's it!"The woman nodded.  
  
Sakura wasted no time and dashed away.  
  
"S-Sakura,wait!"Meiling yelled.  
  
"I'll follow her."Li ran after the miko."Go home and tell Emperor Yue about this."  
  
  
  
"Yukito..Yukito.."Sakura's mind was screaming."Please be ok."  
  
  
  
"The miko proceeded to save her friend."read Touya.  
  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
